Mediator Sakura
by IPromiseYou
Summary: It's my fault Sasukekun's dead. It's my job to bring him back. Main SasuSaku, other possible pairings NaruHina InoShika Rating may change. Full summary on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke!"

Nothing was heard.

Pure, dead silence.

"Sasuke-k-kun..." Sakura sobbed. "Sasuke-kun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the anniversary of Sasuke's funeral. I cried everytime I thought of it. I mean, really how could I not?

I _watched_ him die. And I couldn't do anything about it. It's all my fault he's dead. If I just left him alone that day, he wouldn't have died. He would be standing here with me.

Still alive.

But that's only a dream. What had happened that day, it will _never_ change. I started to walk away from Sasuke's grave.

_"Sasuke Uchiha, Age 16. A loved teammate, comrade, and proud shinobi" _I sighed. It was raining that day.

Like the clouds were crying. Horrible hate tears. "It's all my fault..." I said. At that moment lightning struck.

I hid under the bleachers of Konoha Leaf High. "Kuso" I cursed.

That, was when the lightning struck. It wasn't too smart to hide under metal during a thunder storm.

Six hours later I woke up in the hospital. I felt light-headed, dizzy even. "You guys! She's waking up!" Ino said. Everyone crowded around me.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee and Naruto both yelled at me at the same time. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! What happened?" Naruto questioned.

I sat up. "...I was visiting Sasuke's grave...and..." At that moment my parents burst in.

"Sakura! Don't ever scare us like that again! We talked to the doctors, they said you can come home. But you have to rest. Which means no school." My mom said.

I nodded. An hour later I was back home. For some reason I felt all... tingley inside. And that's when I knew. Evrything was going to change.

I mean it's not everyday you see the ghost of the one you loved. My eyes widened. There stood Sasuke (in ghost form) wearing the clothes he had died in.

All blue and blood stained.

"Sasuke?" I said uncertainly. For the first time his eyes widened. "Sakura? Yo-you can see me?" He said with full shock.

"Are-aren't you-u d-dead?" I stuttered. Stupid. Of course he was. Otherwise he wouldn't be in my room. And well, I wouldn't be able to see him.

But the question was, how come I _can_ see him? This has never happened before. At least, not to me. But there in blue and red, was Sasuke's ghost.

"B-but how... how come I can see you?" I asked. "Maybe, because it was that lightning" He started to pace around my room.

"I read, that some people are born with the gift of being able to see the dead. But I never heard of people gaining that power."

Woah. I can see the dead. This, was not good.

I tied my pink hair back in a ponytail. "So, what your saying is," I began "Is that I just gained this gift? Through lightning?" He nodded.

"But with great power comes great responsibility" He said. "Here, wheres your computer?" I pointed over by the chair.

He walked, no somewhat floated over there, and began to search something up. "What are you doing?" I said as I climbed off my bed. "Here take a look" I leaned in closer.

_Mediator- Someone who can see souls of the dead. They are granted the gift for one reason, to guide the souls that are stuck in the mid-point of life and death to their final destination._

"I'm a mediator?" I said. He nodded. "Wow. Does that mean... once I send them to their next life or something, they're gone? Like do they vanish?" I asked.

"Yeah they'll be gone forever, or at least to heaven or hell." He replied. "Does that mean--" He cut me off and said "I don't know everything about this yet. I'll search it up some more. But while I'm doing that, don't tell anyone" I tilted my head.

"Why not?" I asked. "What are you gonna say? 'Hey guys guess what I can see the dead! And Sasuke, yeah, I can see him too. And now I'm a mediator!'" He said sarcastically.

"I see what you mean..." I said "Sasuke-kun?" "Hn?" He grunted. "I was wondering, would that mean... if I mediated you, you would be gone forever?"

He thought for a moment as if it had never occured to him."Yup," he finally said. "But, I promise I won't leave. I know you've been having a hard time since...since well the day I died. And I want you to know it isn't your fault." My eyes widened. "No, it is. It really is Sasuk---" I said.

"No, Sakura. What happened, happened. If I could I would still want to be alive, but as you can see it's not going to happen. Now go to sleep it's already twelve."

I did what I was told. However, I did not sleep soundly. _I will find a way to bring you back Sasuke-kun. I promise, even if I have to risk my own life doing so..._

Sasuke kept on typing. Commen words came up everytime. Things like 'shifting' and 'death realm'.

_Shifting- When transfering a dead soul to another living being's body; murder._

_Death Realm- The waiting place between hell and heaven; death zone._

Sasuke flinched_. So, if I'm dead, how come I'm not in that death realm? I should write this down, for Sakura to read later_. He thought.

Sasuke searched for a pen. When he found one, he couldn't pick it up.

_Damnit. I'll just have to tell her later. It's already 2a.m. I'm gonna go check on Naruto and the guys._

_At Naruto's House 2:30 a.m._

"Ramen, ramen, ramen..." Naruto muttered in his sleep.

"_Same old Naruto...Dobe" _Sasuke thought, smirking.

"Hinata..." Sasuke smirked even more. "_Hmm... So the dobe likes Hinata... Maybe I should do a little matchmaking later..."_

_At Shikamaru's House 3:25 a.m_

Snore. "_Wow...even louder than ever, hey what's this." _He picked up a frame. It showed Ino smiling and laughing with him, also showing Shikamaru blushing.

"_Damn, and these guys never told me? Granted, I never told them about Sa--"_ He shook his head. _"I don't like her."_

And with that he made his way to Neji's house.

_At Neji's House 4:00 a.m_

Sasuke looked at Neji. "_Omg. Is that Tenten?God MY EYES THEY'RE BLEEDING AWW THE AGONY" _Sasuke thought overeacting. "_Did not, need to see __**that**__" He thought as he made his way back at Sakura's._

_Back At Sakura's house 5:00 a.m_

Sasuke came in, first looking at the computer he was on. Then shifting his gaze over to Sakura. Her hair was untied, and her jade green eyes sleeping. She almost looked---"_No. Hormones, yeah viscious ghost hormones"_He thought as he looked away.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered as she rolled around a bit. "Sasuke-kun, why?"

_"Why what?" _He thought. _"What did I do? Sakura..."_ At the time he wouldn't have even thought about it.

He was warming up to her.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, hoped you liked this. It's my first fic so don't be too harsh! Please review._

_-IPromiseYou_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts- bold underlined italic**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sakura's Dream er... Nightmare_

Everything was pitched black. _Wh-what is this place? Why am I here..._ Sakura thought.

"Sakura..." She heard a faint voice say. _S-sasuke-kun? No. No... Not this dream again. No it can't be...It's... different. It wasn't dark with fog before... _ "Sakura..." Sasuke said again.

She ran towards him. She stopped at mid step. Sure. Yeah it's Sasuke. Just well, in spirit form.

_W-what? Why, why even in my sleep...he's...dead?_ "Sasuke-kun?" I said uncertainly. "Sakura, there's something important. Something really important you need to know about this place" He said. _Something...important?_ "What, what is it?" I said. I could tell he was about to say something but at that moment... well I just had to be woken up.

_Sakura's Reality 7;00 a.m_

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Sasuke finished shouting. I sat up. I was panting and sweating so much. "Sakura...What...what happened?" Sasuke said seriously. His lips were in a tight line. "N-nothing, I, I um just had a bad dream" I said sheepishly. Sasuke relaxed a bit, but still held his stoic composure and poker face. "That, was no ordinary nightmare" He said. "Tell me what really happened." I sighed. There's no way fighting Sasuke when he's in this mood- which was often. "Well it---" I started but was cut off by my mom knocking on the door.

"Sakura, are you okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone..." My mom said. "Well---" _Damnit when will I be able to say something without being interrupted. Hey, whered Sasuke-kun go?_ I looked around a bit, my gaze landed on my father. "Uhh Hey Dad," I said. "What were you looking for?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "Ummm... I... " I said. "Like ramen" I finished with a sheepish grin.

My mom looked at me oddly. "Umm well, I'll make you some for breakfast," She said with a half smile. "Come, let's leave Sakura-chan alone for a bit" My dad followed her out.

"Smooth," Sasuke-kun said with his ever so famous smirk. "You know they're gonna start to think your hanging with Naruto too much"

_With Sakura's Parents_

"Maybe... Naruto is rubbing off on Sakura..." My dad said.

"Oh god. No, I cannot buy **that** much ramen" My mom said frantically. "Mission keep Naruto Away From Sakura-chan has begun!" At that moment wind was making her hair flow around. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Sakura, while you go check on Naruto"

"Oh sure, give me the hard job," My dad said pouting.

_Sakura's Room_

"Na," I said. I climbed off my bed. "So, did you find anything interesting about our little problem yet?" _Little, heh now that's an understatement. _I sat down infront of my computer. "Yeah, there's this thing called 'Death Realm' and umm 'Shifting', " Sasuke said. He explained everything about the 'Death Realm' but was lacking some information on 'Shifting'.

"So, what does this, umm realm look like?" I said as a wrote down a few things he was telling me. "Well, I haven't gotten every detail yet but so far all I know is that it's pitch dark at night and a nice lightish grey in the morning and oh yeah, many doors are there. The place is also covered with fog," He said. "But, it says that you should never open any of the doors, not yet at least. It doesn't say why thought.

_Omigod, the 'Death Realm' sounds exactly like that dream I was having... Maybe it has some kind of link to it..._ "Well, we can cross out shifting from any solution," I said. "Well at least not yet." He nodded. "Oh yeah that reminds me. Where do you disappear to when my parents come?" I asked. He shrugged. "I demeterialized. I, I don't know I went off to see what Naruto was up to when your parents came in" He said. "Oh, okay one last question, how come," I started. "When you were living...you always seemed to... I don't know... ignore me?" I said as I stared at the ground.

I didn't want to meet his gaze. Sasuke felt taken aback from this. _**Why had I ignored her all that time... What makes this so different? Maybe, it's because I know she can bring me back. I know she can.**_But instead of saying that, he just shrugged. "You seem less annoying now." He said.

"Oh, well---" I said but was cut off. _...That, is getting really annoying. _"Yeah mom?" I said. "Oh, nothing just wanted to tell you that your ramen's done. Here you go!" She said with a bright smile.

"Uhh, thanks mom." I said as she closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. "Wow... Maybe I should get struck by lightning often!" I said smiling down at the bowl of ramen. Sasuke looked intently at her. _**She sure has changed...**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, hoped you liked this.And yeah I forgot to put this in the 1st chapter of 'Mediator Sakura' Lol. It's my first fic so don't be too harsh! Please review. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

_-IPromiseYou_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_With Sakura's Parents 7:00 a.m (The Next Day)_

"So," my mom said innocently. "How's operation Keep Naruto---"

"It," My father said in an annoyed tone. "Is just fine."

"Okay good," She said happily. "Well I'm gonna wake Sakura up for school now."

_**I could of sworn she was singing "Tra la la la la" **_ Sakura's father thought. _**Na.**_

_In Sakura's Room_

Sasuke was sitting near Sakura's windowsill reading a book.

_Mediator's And The Death Realm_. Wow. Ironic. If your wondering, no, they don't have that book in the book store, well not in the living one anyway.

Sasuke shifted his gaze over to where Sakura slept. _**She's waking up...**_

"SAKURA!," Her mom yelled from the living room. "WAKE UP TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Sasuke winced. _**Well, at least she won't be late...**_

"OH! SORRY FOR WAKING YOU UP TOO LATE!," She yelled. "I THINK YOU HAVE A GOOD 10 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!."

_**Wow. Irony.**_ Sakura got up and in about... 5 minutes later she was all dressed, hair done, teeth brushed and carrying her books. _**Damn. She's fast**_.

"So," She said smiling. "You coming or what?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hell yeah," He said.

_At Konoha Leaf High_

"Sakura!" Ino and Tenten yelled as they saw their pink haired friend enter the school.

Sasuke checked his watch _**Wow. At school, with 2 minutes to spare... **_

"Hey guys" Sakura smiled and joined the group.

"S-sakura w-we were s-so w-worried!" Hinata stuttered as Naruto slung his arm around her waist.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_**The Dobe and Hinata... are going out?**_ "Yeah forehead-girl! If you wanted our attention all you needed to do was ask!" Ino said as Shikamaru joined them.

_**Oh, don't tell me. Shikamaru and Ino too? What's next? Neji and Tenten? **_

"Hey guys I think we should head to class now," Tenten said while Neji followed her.

_**Irony, yeah. Word of the day.**_ The group (Neji,Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Spirit Sasuke) entered their core class.

"Ahh!!! KAKASHI'S LATE AGAIN!" Naruto shouted as he took his seat. _**Heh... Dobe. **_"Sakura," Sasuke whispered. "Yeah?"

"Did, umm, did anything change? Since you know, since I died?" He asked.

"Well---" I started but was cut off. "Sakura?" Tenten said curiously. "Are you talking to yourself?" The group turned their heads.

"Uhh, No! I was just umm...Oh look Kakashi-sensei's here!" I said. _Phew. _"Sasuke," I whispered. "We'll talk later," He nodded.

"Okay, class," Kakashi-sensei said in a drowsy tone. "Let's welcome back Sakura, who just got hit from lightning! Wow. That doesn't happen everyday. What happened Sakura?"

And with that I was forced to tell them the whole story. Okay minus the whole 'I'm-a-mediator-so-I-can-see-the-dead-including-Sasuke' thing. "And that's how I got hit by lightning" I said as I finished.

For a moment everyone was transfixed. Until Naruto yelled, "Wooo!!!! Yeah! Sakura, you should write a book!"

Insert anime style sweat drop. "Uh heh heh..." I said and grinned sheepishly.

"Okay now that, that's over with..." Kakashi-sensei said. "Let's turn our textbooks too..."

_**Hmm... I'm gonna go see the rest of the school, let's see if anything really has changed... **_And with that, Sasuke dematerialized.

He reappeared in the football field. Where his memorial trophy stood, on the outside of the stadium.

_**Sasuke Uchiha. Forever known as one of the best shinobi's this school has ever had.**_

_**Wow... I can't believe this. I never knew how different things would be without ,well...me **_

_Back with Sakura..._

"And so," Kakashi-sensei explained. "That is the difference between kunoichis and shinobis. Any questions?"

Dead silence. Most people had their eyes wide open and others were too ...umm stunned to even create a decent facial expression.

"No questions?" He asked one more time. No one moved nor flinched. "Okay good."

The bell rang. No one stood up. "Umm yeah you guys can go now." He said.

Still, no one moved. "Oh that's how it is, isn't it? Okay fine! I'll leave" Kakashi-sensei said as he stomped out.

Sasuke went back to the classroom. _**The hell? **_

He thought as he entered. Everyone, still in a frozen pose.

_**Wow... Anyways where's Sakura?**_ He walked up to her desk and waved his hand infront of her face. No movement.

_**Wtfh did Kakashi-sensei just say?**_

_In the Teacher's Lounge_

"And yeah, I taught them about the... err difference between shinobis and kunoichis," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Wow, same here. And umm... yeah same effect" Iruka-sensei said sheepishly.

"How long do you think they'll be like that?" Anko asked. "I'm guessing... 2 periods, tops" Asuma replied.

"No! The youthfulness of our students are gone for 1 whole hour!" Gai-sensei said with a waterfall of anime tears coming down. "No they'll never--"

He got hit in the head by Tsunade. All the senseis looked at her. "What?," She asked. "He was getting annoying."

...Sweat drop.

_Back with the err students?_

_**Okay... maybe if I... no okay only one thing to do. **_ Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_," He said soothingly. Sakura's ears perked up, and she began to blush.

_**Heh, works every time.**_ He smirked. Sakrua looked at him. "Huh?" She tilted her head in a confused manner.

"You know you can leave now," Sasuke said gesturing to the empty teachers desk" She nodded. "Uhh yeah."

_Lunch Time!_

"Hey Sasuke," I said. "Since, your you know a ghost, do you still eat?" He sweat dropped.

_**Wow... She can be really stupid sometimes. **_"No, If I eat it'll just go through me. Right now I'm trying to figure out if I can actually hold something." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

_He can be really stupid sometimes.._

"Of course you can hold things!" I exclaimed. "Well not exactly hold, but just use your mind to move the object. Things also move if you have a change of emotion. Let's say anger, things would make it look like there's an earthquake."

Moment of silence. Sakura and Sasuke have just entered the cafeteria.

And since Sasuke isn't there... it looked like she was talking to herself. Well until Ino came beside her a pretended to be talking.

Then everyone turned back to the thing they were doing before.

"Wth Sakura! What's wrong with you?" Ino exclaimed. "Oh, don't tell me your talking to _Sasuke_"

I tensed, but I could tell Sasuke was angry.

Since everything started to shake. "Eeeaaaaarrrrtttthhhhhhqqqquuuuaaaakkkkeeeeee!!!" Naruto yelled and held Hinata and himself under the table.

"Heh, you were right." Sasuke said. ...Sweat drop. "I can't wait to learn what else I can do..." Sasuke said in a...evil tone. "Sakura?" Too late.

I fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I'm kind of disappointed because hardly anyone is reviewing... I'm going to put 'Mediator Sakura' on hold until I get at least 5 reviews. Sowwy. (**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sakura's Dream err...Nightmare Part 2_

_Oh shit. Don't tell me, this again?. _I thought as I wandered through the halls of the 'Death Realm'.

_There's something different though... Where's Sasuke?_

At that moment a...guard (He's a ghost, and it looks like he died...what? 100 years ago?) Walked up to me and said, "Your not supposed to be here."

I blinked. "Umm, yeah. This is only a dream I'm having. So when I wake up I'll be out of your way and---"

"No." He said firmly. "This is no dream. Get. Out"

"Okay, look buddy," I said annoyed. "I came here to find my friend, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly _**true**_ but hey, that guy was gonna kick me out!

"...He's not here. He isn't supposed to be here yet. Now, leave." He said. I was slightly surprised. Why isn't Sasuke here? Is this dream trying to tell me something? But I didn't have a lot of time to think about it since he pushed me.

Yeah. Just _**push**_ and I was out of there.

Gone.

_Back In Reality..._

"Oi! She's waking up!" Naruto shouted _**very**_ close to my ear.

Ino hit him. "Baka! Stop shouting!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Why don't you stop shouting!" He yelled back.

The two continued to yell at eachother as the others paid no attention and looked at me. "W-where am I?" I said.

"Your in the nurse's office," Tenten said. "You got knocked out when Ino pushed you under the table because of the earthquake."

At the word earthquake I looked around. "I'm right here," Sasuke said emotionlessly. I glared. He didn't have to be such a jerk about it.

But since he wasn't really there, and he was in the direction of Ino it made it look like I was glaring at her. _Well... at least I don't have to explain this one..._

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up. "About...HOLY SHIT 3:40." Neji said...err shouted.

Everyone stood there for a second... "So, umm did anyone bring their car?" Naruto asked. No one answered.

"Aw crap."

_Outside The School..._

"Are we gonna walk?" Shikamaru said lazily. "Anyone got a better plan?" Ino asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Use the car I have in the private parking lot." _We have a private parking lot? Wow... is it so private, I don't even know about it?_

I shrugged. "Hey, guys follow me." I said as I lead them to the parking lot.

"Who knew we had a private parking lot," Naruto said excitedly. "A-apparently S-Sakura," Hinata stuttered.

I grinned sheepishly. "Uhh sure." I said. "Okay, here's umm Sasuke's car."

Everyone looked at it. Then looked back at me. "Sasuke told you where he kept his BMW?" Ino said astonishly.

_Wow. Not smart to tell them it was Sasuke's_ "Umm you can say that." I said.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late for my basketball practice!" Naruto said as he ran towards the car. ...Sweat drop. _**The Dobe plays basketball? Wow. Is this really my world? **_Sasuke thought.

_At Sakura's house_

"Wow...That...Took...Awhile..." I said panting. It was now 6 p.m. after driving everyone around. Ino and Tenten went to the mall, Hinata went to piano practice,and Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto went to basketball practice. Not to mention the little ice cream pit stop.

"Where do you want me to put your car?" I asked. "Just leave it," Sasuke said. "I'll take care of it later."

"Sakura! Can you come here for a minute!" I heard my mom yell. "Umm be right back Sasuke-kun."

I headed downstairs.

_In Sakura's Kitchen..._

"Sakura-chan, why is there a BMW parked in our driveway?" My dad asked a bit absent-mindedly.

"Umm... About that..." I started. "It's sort of Sasuke's BMW."

My dad's eyes widened. "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? You took Sasuke Uchiha's BMW?" He said astonished. "No I---" I started but was cut off by my dad's 'oh-my-god-that-is-an-awesome-car' rant.

"Good job!" He exclaimed. "I never knew you had it in you! First taking that car now---"

"We." my mom interrupted. "Are not provoking her to steal things."

"But did you see that car!?" My dad exclaimed. "It's so---"

"I didn't steal it." I said annoyed. "Sasuke-kun said I could borrow it for one time." They both looked at me.

"But Sakura-chan," My mom said gently. "Isn't, erm, Sasuke dead?" _Shit. Not, not very smart. _

"Umm well... oh look the phone!" I said as I picked up the phone that was ringing. _Phew. Saved again._

"Hello?" I spoke into the reciever. "Hey, Sakura-chan." A low voice said. "Umm, who is this?" I asked. "Let's just say, someone that knows about your little Sasuke-_kun_" I froze. Who the hell knows about him? "Whoever you are you better not do anything to---" They hung up.

"Sakura, honey," my mom said. "Who was it?"

"No one." I answered as I ran upstairs. But one thing hept running through my mind--

Someone knows about Sasuke-kun. Someone knows, and their going to hurt him...

Not if I can help it.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Well hoped you liked Chapter 4 of the Mediator Sakura Series. Yeah, I got tired of waiting so I just made this chappie. But after this chapter, I'm waiting for that 5 reviews. Lol, because in the next chapter we figure out who called and Sasuke and Sakura---. Oops said to much._**

**_-IPromiseYou_**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"How the hell could you let someone know about this?!" Sasuke said. "Didn't I tell you not to? And what do you do? You do it anways! You know, Sakura sometimes I don't know what to do with you.--"

Telling Sasuke. Yeah, not a smart plan. It was about 7 p.m by the time I got the phone call. And it's now eight.

Wow. One whole hour. Ono whole hour of Sasuke pissed. One whole hour of me trying to find out who knew. So far I have no clue, and neither does Sasuke.

"Maybe, it was Ino, you know trying to pull a prank on me.Because remember at the cafe? About mocking me about you? Yeah, it could be her." I said to keep Sasuke from ranting on about 'great-now-someone-knows-and-they're-gonna-be-out-to-get-me-or-more-specifically-you' thing.

He thought for a moment. "No. I don't think so. No offense but your girl Ino, yeah she's not the sharpest knife." Sasuke drawled, as if he was speaking to an idiot. _Yeah I knew that, I just wanted you to shut up._

Yeah, I know, I love him and all but Sasuke can get on my nerves sometimes. "Oh?" I sounded annoyed. "Who do you suppose this is? Huh, Sasuke? I don't hear you coming up with any ideas. So better yet, why don't you just freakin' shut up and let me think."

Woah. Did I just say that? Better yet is that what Sasuke really said?--

"You," Sasuke sounded pissed. "All because your a mediator-- it doesn't mean you can control me. And you know what? Maybe I don't need you help, maybe I can find out who it is by myself. Good-bye Sakura." And with that he disappeared.

At that moment, I felt angry. But as a minute passed I felt hot tears fall down from my eyes. _Great. I'm crying. I hate crying. _Then it started to come down in huge amounts.

Like a waterfall. _Sasuke-kun left. _I sobbed even more at the thought. It felt like deja vu. This is how I felt when he died. Hot tears flowing down my face.

"Sakura?" My mom came into my room and saw me crying. "Sakura honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her that Sasuke left. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want to tell her about it.

Because I knew, if I did, she would think I'm crazy. So I kept my mouth shut. But it was really hard to do. I _needed_ to tell someone, but I knew it wasn't going to be my mom.

"Nothing," I sobbed. "Umm, can- can you just leave me alone for awhile?" My mom nodded and headed out the door but before she left I heard her say- "But, if it has something to do about Sasuke- you know you can tell me. Right?"

_Irony._ I nodded anyways. But I knew I wasn't going to tell her. Not with another spirit in the room.

_With Sasuke_

I headed for the park. _**Stupid Sakura. **_I thought as I sat down on the bench. _**The bench.**_ It was no ordinary bench. It was the one he left Sakura on when he died that day.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Just leave me alone." I started to walk away. _

_"Sasuke! Wait!" She said. I turned around. "I- I know you hate me. But--" I didn't let her finish._

_"Yes, yes I do hate you. If you knew that, why do you still chase after me? It's not like I'll love you back. Better yet, you should just die. And maybe I can go through life in peace." I said. I turned my back on her._

_Hate. Everything bad starts with hatred, and just builds up. Because at that moment, as Sakura sat there and cried. That's where it happened. Right here. I was killed. A speeding kunai hit my back. _

_The last thing I heard, the last thing I heard was her voice. "Sasuke-kun!"_

_I didn't even figure out who did it. It's not like I could have. But when the kunai hit me. There was a rush of realization. _

_Reality_

Now. Now I knew who threw the kunai at me. It was the same person who called Sakura that night. _**Damn. I should have figured it out earlier.**_

I stood up from the bench I was sitting on. I guess I made it half way back to Sakura's house until--"Hello, Sasuke-kun," I heard a voice say.

I breathed in, turned around, and said through gritted teeth.

"Karin."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hoped you were satisfied with the chapter! D I'll post the next chapter once I get at least 7 reviews!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Karin said with a devilish smile. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _**Shit, I should have figured this out earlier. **_At that Sasuke started to float away.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun," Karin said as she followed him. "Don't tell me, it took you **that** long to figure this out?" Sasuke just kept on walking.

_**Got to find Sakura... **_

_With Sakura_

"W-Who are you?" I said refering to the ghost infront of me. "I-Itachi?" I nearly choked out the words. The spirit smirked. "Your a pretty one, eh Sakura-chan?" I blushed. "No wonder my little brother likes you." I stared at him in a confused manner.

He chuckled. "You'll find out sooner or later." I glared, I almost forgot about Sasuke's older brother. The brother that had died one year before Sasuke, the one who Sasuke despised...

The one who was standing there before me.

"What do you want?" I said in a somewhat rude manner. He sighed. "Now is that any way to treat the one who's here to tell you Sasuke-_kun_ is in trouble?" I looked at him.

"Ye-- What?" I stood up this time. "Sasuke-kun's in trouble?" He nodded. I pulled his shirt so he was at eye level. "Where is he," I asked, no _demanded._

"He's with Karin and--" At that word Karin I had already begun running to where I knew he was. _Kuso... _I thought as I remembered that Karin was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. The one who I hated, the one who I knew could, no _would_ do something bad to Sasuke...

The one who could send Sasuke to the next world.

_With Sasuke and Karin_

"I can't believe," Sasuke said as he turned around to face Karin. "That a bitch like you could pull this off." Karin put her hand to her heart as if she felt offended. "What are you talking about?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why the hell did you kill me?" Sasuke demanded. She merely smirked. "As if you don't know. You liked Sakura, you were even thinking of dumping me. _Me_, of all people."

She took a step forward. "And we all know that couldn't happen. No one dumps me. Not even for that pink-haired bitch." Sasuke's eyes flared with sharingan.

"Don't," Sasuke said as he appeared slightly behind Karin. "Ever," He said as he performed some hand signs. "Call Sakura, my Sakura. A bitch" At that word he had his chidori sinked into Karin's back.

"Sasuke?" I said as I looked at the two. He stopped. Karin fell to the ground. "What did you do?" I said. "Well," Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Karin..." I gazed over to where Karin layed. "I never knew she was a 'mediator' also" My eyes widened. _So she __can__ get rid of Sasuke if she wanted to..._ "Maybe we should get her to a hospital?"

He thought for a moment. And at the same time we said. "Na"

_Sakura's House_

"I can't believe," I said as I paced around the room. "That she, _she_ killed you. And for no apparent reason." I never knew of course, that Sasuke had left out that small detail, that could have shed some light on things.

And of course, he wasn't going to, tell me that it was because of me I mean. Sasuke nodded nervously. "Heh heh... yeah..." I stopped pacing and looked at the book he was reading. "Did you figure out anything knew about our little problem?" I sat down beside him.

"Well," He said as he turned the page. "So far we know that mediators are supposed to help the dead right?" I nodded. He pointed to a particular section in the book. "It says here, they can also stop those from dieing." My eyes widened.

"That means I can save you!" He shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. It means traveling through time," I stopped jumping up and down. "So?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Don't you know? That once you travel through time, I'll hate you again?" I looked at him directly in the eye.

For once I saw an emotion other than hatred and annoyance. There was anger. "Well," I sat back down beside him. "I don't care about that, I'd rather have you alive hating me. Than to die, still hating me." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't hate you." I looked at him. "Yes, you do. You really, really do. The only reason you hang around with me is to try and live again." I got up. "You just need help, and I'm more than happy to give it."

For a moment there was silence. "But," He also sat up and was now just a few steps away from me. "If you do that, travel through time I mean. You can end up in a coma." I just stared at him. "And not just an ordinary one, you could end up _dieing_" I could see there was some regret in his voice. "Well, if that means to save you. I'll do it"

For the first time since the Karin incident, he looked right at me. "Your saying. You would die for _me?"_ He shook his head. "Even though I've done nothing than hurt you when I was alive? Are you insane?" I looked at him, my eyes starting to water. It was just too much. I couldn't let Sasuke give up another chance at life.

"The only reason I'm doing this," My voice started to crack. I started to think about what Itachi said earlier, about how Sasuke likes me. And how I highly doubted it."Is because..."

But before I could say it, Itachi showed up. I wiped away some of the tears that were forming. Itachi looked from me to Sasuke.

"What did you do now?" Itachi glared at Sasuke as I continued to wipe away the remaining tears. _Why did I cry? It's not like...Oh god. _That's when realization hit me. _He thought, I would die for him. Because I love him. _Sasuke and Itachi held a glaring match.

I sighed. Itachi said I would found out sooner or later... _I choose later._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**K, That concludes chapter...6? Of the 'Mediator Sakura' story. Yeah I know I suck at cliffies and all, don't hate me! Lol, anyways don't forget to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The two continued to glare at eachother. "Ummm... Guys?" I said. They looked at me. "Itachi you wanna tell us why your here?" Itachi glared at Sasuke one last time and said, "It's about...Karin." Sasuke and myself were looking at him directly now.

"What about?" I asked. Itachi sighed. "Remember how you left her outside?" Sasuke smirked remembering the poor defensless girl. I nodded. "Yeah, she's mad." I rolled my eyes. "What else is new?" Itachi shook his head.

"She _killed_ herself," Itachi said bitterly. I just stood in awe, never would I thought that Karin, _the _Karin would kill herself. "Why?" I asked. At this Itachi smiled nervously.

"You know how your a mediator, right?" I nodded. "She's a ghost now, just like Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "That means, she can send Sasuke to the 'Death Realm' and you won't be able to do anything about it. Because, she's already dead."

I don't know how long it took for those words to sink in. _Send Sasuke to the 'Death Realm'... won't be able to do anything about it... _

"What should we do?" I asked, relieved my voice didn't break. Sasuke's face was emotionless, probably trying to fix this.

Itachi couldn't think of anything either. "We could..." I thought for a moment. "Send her back before she sends Sasuke." The two Uchihas looked at me. Itachi started to pace around the room.

"That," He said. "Just might work. But, do you have any idea what your going to have to do?"

"Ye-" I was about to say but then shook my head. Sasuke laughed bitterly.

"Your going to have to exorcise her."

_At School, the Next Day_

"So," I said as I walked along side Sasuke to school. "I'm going to have to _exorcise_ her?" Itachi nodded from my other side. "How would I do that exactly?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "That, I haven't really thought of so far. I'm going to check it out in this book"- gesturing to the book he was holding-"While you go to class. And you Itachi, keep an eye on her. Make sure Karin doesn't come near." Itachi nodded.

"But wait," I said. "What happens if she comes after _you_?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I think I can take care of myself, Sakura." I shook my head.

"No, you can't." Sasuke looked at me and sighed. "Your just going to have to trust me." I would've replied there, but we had already reached the school.

Itachi leaned to whisper in my ear, once Sasuke left. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him also." I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered as I joined my friends. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Hey guys" I waved.

They looked at me oddly. "Sakura," Tenten said. "Are you okay? Because you seem a little odd, ever since that lightning incident." I laughed nervously. "I'm fine! Really." Neji narrowed his eyes at me. Then he sighed. "Fine."

_Block A, Kakashi's class_

"Ahh! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS LATE AGAIN!" Naruto said as he frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed.

We sat down at our desks, Itachi followed me. He seemed bored. "You can go check on Sasuke if you want." I whispered to him. He looked at me as if I was insane.

"He said for me to watch out for you." I sighed. "Yeah, but what if Karin gets to him, instead of me? And plus you promised you would go watch him." His eyes narrowed. "Fine." And with that he dematerialized.

I looked up at the front of the class, remembering what Kakashi taught us the other day. I shuddered. Who knew that was the difference between kunoichis and shinobis?

_With Sasuke and Itachi_

"Hello little brother," Itachi said smirking as he found Sasuke in the library. Sasuke glared, "Your supposed to be watching Sakura," He said as he flipped the page of his book.

"She'll be fine," Itachi said as he sat down next to him. "But what I want to know is, why do you care so much about her?" Sasuke looked up from his book. "I don't." Itachi laughed. "You do, Otouto." Sasuke shook his head again.

"I just look out for her okay?" Sasuke said a little annoyed. Itachi sighed. "Is that the only reason?" Sasuke shook his head. "Yes." Itachi looked at him directly in the eye. "And not because you like her?" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"I do not like Sakura-chan." Itachi smirked. "Then why did you call her Sakura-_chan_ just now?" Sasuke thought. Why had he just called her that? Why did he call her that whenever she wasn't around?

When Sasuke didn't answer Itachi said, "Sasuke, face it. You _like_ her. If you heard those words from Karin herself, you know it has to be true. Karin doesn't kill people for no reason. It's because you like her. If not _love_, Sakrua Haruno." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

The words sank in. _**I love Sakura-chan**_-- his brother's voice cut through his thoughts. "But of course," Itachi said getting up. "If you do love her, you know your love is forbidden. Your a ghost, she's alive. No matter what, you will never be with her." And with that Itachi left.

It left Sasuke think. If he really did love her, nothing would really happen anyways. He's not alive anymore, he's not real.

He's just a ghost. But as he thought of it more and more he was beginning to finally understand why he always hated Sakura when he was alive.

He loved her.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Awww, Sasuke always loved Sakura all along! I guess it's true if boys insult you they actually like you, lol. Well I hoped you like this chapter, don't forget to review! I'll update once I get at least 10 reviews! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	8. Author's Note Important!

**A/N Mediator Sakura: Author's Note**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for so long on this story. Here are my excuses-- err I mean reasons I haven't updated-**

**(1.) I'm busy with my other fanfic, Those Three Words**

**(2.) I'm planning on making a new fanfic**

**(3.) I don't think anyone really cares about this story.**

**I mean really, I only have 10 reviews, while my other fanfic has nearly a hundred. I'm planning on stopping this fic, if I don't get at least 20 reviews. Gomen, to all the people who like this story.**

**So, if you still want me to continue this story, remember to review!**


	9. Author's Note Last One

_**A/N: Authors Note: Mediator Sakura**_

_**Awww, thanks to everyone who still likes this fic! Okay, as to if I am still continueing this. I will but theres a small catch. Okay?**_

_**I won't update as often as I used to, but I will update on any possible moment I can. Thanks once again for everyones support, look forward to the upcoming chapter! xD**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_With Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Itachi_

"Hinata, have you figured anything out yet?" Sakura said as she entered the room with four bowls of instant ramen. She handed on to each of the girls, givning an apologetic smile to Itachi who merely grunted.

"No not yet," Hinata said as she thanked Sakura for the ramen. Sakura's mother had agreed to letting them sleep over, saying that they had _homework_ to catch up on. "Why haven't you told your mom yet?" Tenten said she blew on her ramen to cool it down.

"Well, they wouldn't understand," I said as I sat down next to Ino on the ground. "Oh, wait!" Everyone turned their attention to Hinata who was staring at the computer screen. "what is it?" Tenten said getting up.

"It says here..." Hinata said pointing to the screen. "That mediators or 'shifters' known to some, can also travel to the death realm." This time I stood up. "Really? How?" I asked Hinata.

"Well... That's the hard part," I raised my eyebrow. "It says we need something of Sasuke's, then we need to stand in the exact place he stood at the time-- preferring a few hours before the accident, then we should be able to picture the place."

I thought for a moment. "First things first, anyone have anything of Sasuke's?"

_With Sasuke_

Ok. Maybe the young Uchiha genius wasn't really thinking of escaping at the time. He was more likely trying to figure out his feelings for Sakura, at least in the mean time.

_**What the hell had I gotten myself into...**_ He thought as he paced around the place. It looked bleaked, almost lifeless. _**Tsk, of course it's lifeless. Your dead!**_ He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw some kind of guardian.

The same one Sakura saw in her nightmare.

Said guardian walked up toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?" The guardian said, annoyed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then sighed. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." The guardian didn't move.

And as if he just remembered the pink haired girl earlier he said, "Look, like I told your little... pink-haired friend. You aren't supposed to be here," Scolding. Sasuke remained emotionless, at least enough to keep his dignity.

The guardian sighed, now even more annoyed. "You are not. I repeat not supposed to be here. Not yet. It's too soon." He said slowly as if he were talking to an idiot. Sasuke glared. This guy was really testing his nerves, talking to a Uchiha like that.

"Then how," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Do you suppose I get out of here?" Guardian merely laughed at the young boy. He muttered something like-- "They get dumber every century..." And disappear.

Sasuke just blinked. Once. Twice. Then he realized what happened. "Damn." He sat back down on the white floor, wondering what he could do.

_**Sakura better be thinking of a plan.**_

_With Sakura, Ino and Hinata_

We ended up going to Ino's place. Apparently, she still had some stuff of Sasuke's when she was in the 'obsessed' phase. "Okay, remember not to laugh," Ino said while holding the doorknob of a room behind her closet.

"Yeah, yeah. Just open the door." I said. Ino took in a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened. Because, in their blond-headed friend's closet was a shrine to Sasuke.

A _Shrine_. That just spells 'issues' all over it. "Hello?" Ino said as she waved her hand infront of her 3 friend's faces. Well infront of 4, if you count Itachi who had the size of oranges as eyes.

"That... is creepy," Itachi said. I nodded. "Okay, let's see... We've got pictures, Uchiha crests... Hey Ino why do you have his underwear?" I raised my eyebrow. Ino scratched her head nervously. I rolled my eyes, _Stalker..._

I looked around, there had to be something that Sasuke held in a place we know, or else we can't do it properly. Just then my gaze landed on... a red ribbon? I took it in my hands. "Ino, why is there that ribbon you gave me when were 5, in your shrine to _Sasuke_?"

Ino's eyes widened. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "Oh.. Then I probably forgot to tell you. I didn't give you that ribbon." I tilted my head. "You wha...?" Ino continued, "Sasuke did. He told me to give it to you. I still don't know why though."

I held the ribbon closer. Tenten and Hinata exchanged curious looks. Ino sighed. "Flashback time?" Tenten and Hinata nodded. Ino sighed. "Okay, fine..."

_Yay! Flashback Time!_

_Little Sasuke Uchiha was leaning against a cherry blossom tree outside of the academy. For awhile now, he had been keeping an eye on a certain pink-haired girl. He looked down at the ribbon in his hands."Sasuke-kun!" He turned his head, instantly he regretted it. He sighed, __**Karin...**_

_She followed the gaze of her young beloved. "Sasuke-kun... Why are you staring at Sakura?" She asked with a somewhat shaky voice. He chose to ignore it. At the time, he agreed to being Karin's boyfriend, at least she's better than Ino in his perspective._

_But he couldn't help but think he shouldv'e chose the little pink-haired girl in front of him. The bell rang, indicating it was time to go home. "Oh... Well, see you later Sasuke-kun!" Karin said giving him a small peck on the cheek. _

_But that didn't make him blush. The only thing that made him blush was the thought of __**her.**__ Though he didn't know at the time. He shook away that thought. All of the sudden, he was barreled into a death hug by a blond._

_At first he thought it was Naruto, but instead it was Ino. "Get off me." Ino backed away. She sighed, once she followed his gaze. "That was the last time I'm ever going to hug you. I've moved onto Shika-kun!" She said proudly._

_Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but didn't question her. "Good for you." Ino rolled her eyes. "You know I can give that to her if you want me to," Ino said gesturing to the ribbon in his hand. Sasuke sighed, __**At least it's better than me giving it myself.**__ "Hn." Sasuke said as he tossed her the ribbon._

_Ino squealed. "Don't worry, I won't tell her it's from you." He nodded not really paying attention. That is until her words sank in. He slapped his forehead. He looked at the surprised Sakura. He sighed,_

_**She'll never know...**_

_Reality_

I raised my eyebrow. Ino nodded triumphantly, saying that everything she just said was true. "Oh! That means we should use the ribbon," Hinata said finally speaking up. The other three turned towards her. She sighed.

"You see, all we have to do is go to the academy, near the tree. Sakura just has to hold it, and bam. You're in the realm. But I suggest you not to do it yet." The three raised an eyebrow at this. "I still haven't figured out the consequences on doing this. For all we know, it could be fatal."

I scoffed. "Remember? It's my fault he's dead. I'd die for him, if it means that he could live." And of course what the cherry blossom girl said, was now put to the test.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry if this is a little short, I made this chappie in my spare time. I hope you like it, this one was sort of random, please don't hate me! Don't forget to review! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_With Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Itachi_

The group stood before the tree. Hinata was giving a few words of advice before they started. "Okay, Sakura. We're going to do this. But if it doesn't work, and Sasuke doesn't come back you'll have to accept it."

I nodded wanting to get this over with. This time Tenten spoke. "But, if you find him, and he doesn't want to come back... You can't use your 'charms' on him." This time I tilted my head, not quite understanding what she meant.

Ino spoke. "You're different Sakura. Your not the same Sakura Sasuke saw when he was alive." Still, I didn't get it. But then she pointed at me. I looked myself up and down. Then I looked back up at them, and smiled.

"I won't. Seriously, you think I would result to that?'" The three looked at eachother and nodded. "Yes." I rolled my eyes. "you guys have no faith in me." They just smiled, Ino stepped forward handing me the ribbon. I grabbed it.

Ino slapped her forehead. "No, you're holding it wrong." She said adjusting the pink-haired girl's hands. I got impatient and threw the ribbon onto the ground. "Screw this... Wouldn't it be easier if, I don't know. If I could just go to the death realm, get Sasuke's ghost back her and let him show me how to do it?"

Hinata twisted her lips into a wicked grin. "My god, didn't think of that. I'm not sure if it's possible though. There's always a risk..." She thought for a moment. "Well I guess you could Sakura... Sakura? Don't tell me..."

Hinata looked at her two remaining friends. Obviously, they had no idea either. One minute their pink-haired friend was there and then the next... Ino turned to Hinata. "So, what are the risks?"

Hinata sighed. "There's two possibilities. One, is that we actually get Sasuke back. Unscarred and everything. Two, we lose Sakura." Tenten gasped. Hinata shook her hands. "Don't worry! There's a 50 chance on both..."

That didn't help.

_With Sakura_

At first everything was blinding, and everything was moving past me. It's like I've been sucked into a tornado or something. Alot like Sasuke had in the library...

I opened my eyes. Everything was pitched white. _That's strange... I thought it was black but..._ I shook my head, I'll worry about that later. First, I have to find Sasuke. I started to walk down the halls, daring not to shout out his name. Which is kind of sad, because if I don't I might not find him, if I do I might attract some other ghost and--

'Ooof'. I looked up at what (or who) I crashed into. I sighed. "Look, if you're here to shout at me, fine. But you'll just have to wait. I'm looking for my friend--" The guardsmen interrupted her.

_Deja vu..._ "What is it with these people today..." He started to banter a bit to himself, then looked back down at me. "It's Haruno Sakura, right?" Then I realized this wasn't the same gaurd. He's too nice.

I nodded. "And who are you looking for?" I was suprised on how polite he was being about all this, there must be a catch. "My friend, Uchiha Sasuke." He nodded and pointed towards two people not too far off from here.

I had to squint my eyes to make out who they were. I gasped. "Sasuke-kun..." The guard beside me smiled a bit at the _-kun_. I said a quick thanks and ran towards them.

The guard I left behind smiled to himself. _**...So what they said was true... That she would go to the ends of the earth to bring him back... Putting her to the test of retrieving him... Won't be easy.**_

It's funny how famous Sakura got, after just a month. The Lord of the Light, already knew her name (Sakura not knowing any of this). He decided to put her to the test. If there really was such thing as 'Forbidden Love' and if the side _they _(meaning the darkside, or as humans call it-- Hell) say is really true.

Sakura eventually reached them. Sasuke at first looked at her with the 'how the hell did you get here' face. The he frowned, understanding that she risked her life...

For Him.

But he didn't let that blind him. So instead of a passionate moment Sakura hoped for she just got a lot of.. Shouting?

The guard beside Sasuke left, now standing beside the one Sakura had spoke with earlier. It took Sakura a moment to catch her breath. And during then, Sasuke started. "What the hell, Sakura. No. You.. How... No... What... You can't be..."

Not exactly the words he wanted to say, but it was in the heat of the moment-- he hadn't planned this to happen. He thought he was just going to either Heaven or Hell. Not stay in-between.

Even though it is true, he deserves a second chance at life. Everyone does. But not everyone gets to. Sakura finally caught her breath. She looked up at Sasuke with tearful eyes. "I couldn't let you stay here could I?" Sasukw was still at a lost for words. He hates dealing with a crying Sakura.

He looked away. But then turned back when Sakura said in a quiet voice, "I know you told me not to risk my life going here. And you knew I wouldn't listen didn't you?" Sasuke nodded. He knew she wouldn't.

She stopped crying, but her voice was still shaking a bit. "I care so much about you Sasuke." Sasuke listened, even though those weren't the exact words he wanted to hear... She cleared her throat.

And said in a forcefull perky voice. "So are you coming back?" He jsut smiled, the Uchiha smiled. "Fine. But, do not. Risk your life again." sakura tilted her head. "And why not?"

""Because I lo--- care for you too." She smiled.

_Up Above_

The Lord of the Light was watching the scene unfold as if he were watching a movie. "They're oblivious, no?" The two guards they had spoke to earlier nodded. Apparently, the one Sakura talked to was named Angel. And the one Sasuke talked to was... Well Purify.

However, both guards happened to be _men_. That's just the downside in Heaven. Most guards who work there are named things like-- Shine, Sun, Moon, Star... And so on.

It just happened to be that Angel and Purify was his two favourites. He turned to look at the two, now noticing they were there. "Have you uncovered anything?" They shook their heads. Then Angel (the one dressed in blue) stepped forward.

"We've been wondering how she got here in the first place. The first time she wandered in here, she thought she was dreaming." Their Lord listened carefully. Then Purify cut in, "We've even noticed that she told someone of her secret." He pointed to the cloud (you know, the one you can look in and see exactly who wanted to see).

Right there, was Ino, Hinata, and Tenten waiting by the tree. Tenten looked up, as if senseing someone was watching them. But passed it off as just her imagination. The Lord looked at them. "She's quite the observant one..."

The two guards nodded. They continued to watch through the clouds. Hinata turned to Ino. "When do you think she'll be back?" Ino shrugged. Tenten spoke, "How long does she have until..."

The Lord smiled once he understood what they were talking about. Most humans don't know much about the realm. I'd say all don't even know the effects on a person who goes there that isnt dead yet.

But then he thought to himself, _**There's no need to worry...**_ He looked back at Sasuke and Sakura.

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

They had started walking a bit. "Which way..." Sakura muttered. Sasuke sighed. "Don't tell me..." Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Yup.We're lost."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry for the really suck-ish ending. I hope I haven't lost all my faithful reviewers! I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but don't worry I'm still writing. Well I hoped you liked this chapter, even if it is a little short in my perspective. Well, don't forget to review! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


End file.
